


The Sun of Corona

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Birds, Bonding over the Problems, Corona - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I can't tag sorry, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Twitter, It's kinda soft but there are Angst anyway, Love, Love will win, Lovers forever, M/M, Rabbits, Sea Salt Family, Soulmates, Tenderness, They're each other Light, Wedding, i see the light, just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: “Isa! I swear… one day, I’ll marry you!"That's the promise a little Lea made to the love of his life when he was just a child. That's the promise Lea and then Axel did his best to achieve. No matter the problems. No matter their difference, no matter what could have tear them apart, as long as their love was stronger..."One day, I'll marry you!" was a promise of a life.Of their life...





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been inspired mostly by my two Hearts moms, Sophkat7 and Lichtenstrange. They're awesome and they deserve the best fic ever and so I hope it will please them!!
> 
> I had, at first, planned to publish everything in one big novela but it's kinda big so I just put everything at once but in chapter. I passed lot of time of this but english isn't my first language and I've dislexia so I'm really sorry for the mistakes you may see.
> 
> Remember that you're awesome and to stay hydrated!! You can do it!!!

In the big court, all the children were playing, running everywhere around, trying some football, dancing… Two teachers were keeping an eye on them because they were between three and six years old. And they were so many! Playing, running, screaming, laughing… There were just two children, lost in the big bed of flowers. One lying among the petals and grass, the other being sat on a yellow scarf. They were just five years old but the other, with his long blue mane, was too afraid to dirty his clothes and yet wanted to be there. His friend had to insist again and again for him to sit on the scarf… Not actually force him but he couldn’t dirty something that wasn’t his. Especially because the scarf was so important for the joyful redhead…

But he could wash it.

His parents wouldn’t scold him for getting dirty, in contrary. And that wasn’t surprising to see him coming back every day a little bit more covered by mud or soil...

Here again, he was surrounded by flowers, making fly petals each time he was moving. And he never stayed on place. Though, there? He was pretty sage, trying to do something with a flower while Isa was looking a book. Not only the images but the words because his nanny taught him that. Sometimes, he would glance at Lea, laugh at his goofiness, get interest to the most beautiful and unbelievable stories his child mind would bring him but just staying next to him was enough. Sometimes, they would lay and look at the clouds, sometimes they would touch each other hands.

Grab each other hands.

“Isa?” Lea called.

“Hmm?”

He looked up from the story of _Patch the Dalmatian_ who basically passed the whole book to count his spot and see a few object to have his fur absolutely beautiful.

“Look!”

He had taken two flowers. One red, one blue, and had entwined them to shape their stem in a circle.

“Isa! I swear… one day, I’ll marry you!” He held out his hand, smiling. “Ya wanna?”

“Marry you?”

“One day.”

“I want to,” Isa replied, smiling.

“Yeeeeeeeeeees!!!”

Lea slid his homemade ring to his finger.

Isa leaned in and kissed softly his lips, the wind swirling in his hairs and petals joining the dance.

They were just children. They didn’t know what they were doing and maybe this kiss didn’t mean exactly the same thing as for the adults. Yet, this was their first kiss. And it meant so much for them…

Summer was coming.

In Radiant Garden, ever Summer had the perfect time, warm enough to play with hotter day to go swim but nothing to choking, wandering in the park was delicious. The night were just tenderly warm, you could push out the blankets and keep the window open so you could hear the animals but not dying of the heat. And about mosquitos… Legend said they didn’t exist here…

It was perfect…

Except when you were about to have big exams and your parents were expecting from you to have perfect grades.

Isa worked every day since three weeks and he was surrounded by books of different matters. He never stopped. Except for going to school, to take a shower and to eat. But that… that was brought in his room by employee. Every year since ten years, he had the best grade and that wasn’t a surprise since he even slept so little to be sure he remembered everything.

Everything.

The slightest thing that could appear in the exam, he would know it.

He had his cheek against his palm, taking notes while reading two books of different matters at once when he heard a sound. An unusual sound. Not even the special _cling_ of a tiny stone throw on his window. This one, actually, was pretty common or used to be common. Because, at some point, he just started to let his window open and someone would slid in at some point of the night.

Someone he trusted.

The window was still open but nobody sneaked in.

Instead, a soft music swirled around. Lyrics…

He listened.

“_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can’t help falling in love with you?_”

Isa got up, letting go on his work. He could for a few minutes, right? He approached the windowsill covered with books and other items helpful for studying. He bent over it and saw, on the grass of his big garden perfectly maintained, among the colorful flowers, a beautiful redhead.

“_Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too!”_

Isa couldn’t help but smile when he saw Lea sang with so much passion this old song.

“_For I can’t help falling in love with you!!!” _Lea raised up his arms to him, the little lights around the garden beaming in the windows and in the fountain around, making him shine like an Angel. “_Like a river flow surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand! Take my whole life too!!! For I can’t help… falling in love with YOUUUUUUU!!! For I CAN’T HELP!!! Falling in LOVE WITH YOUUUUUU!!! FOR I CAN’T HEEEEEELP FALL…”_

Water splashed Lea suddenly, making him stop singing.

“Can you stop?!” one of the employee shouted.

It was the old nanny Isa used to have. He was so attached to her, when time went, he begged to still have her around and she became the one in charge of the whole house.

“Lea? Are you okay?” Isa called.

“It’s just water!” the old nanny replied.

Lea shook himself to make the water fly away and he passed his hands in his firey red hairs.

“I’m fine!”

“Will you leave?! He’s studying and you will only disturb him!”

“Buuuuuuut IIIIIIII love him!!!!” Lea looked up at him. “ISA I LOVE YOU!!”

“Do you want me to throw you another bucket?!” she said. “Leave! Leave!!”

“I’ll come back! My love! Have my Heart!” Lea said, acting as if he was literally throwing a Heart to him.

He moved back, to the end of the garden, toward the barrier leading to the street.

“You have my Heart, Lea!”

“Isa!” the nanny said.

“Yes, I come back to work,” he replied.

“Why wouldn’t you come say goodbye to your friend? That’s what politeness asks,” she offered with a smile.

Isa smiled back and quickly left his room to run to Lea, which was coming back to the backdoor. He was jumping on place and, of course, he was thanking the nanny. Which pressed him to stay quiet. Her Mistress was in the living room and she could hear all of this… She wouldn’t be pleased.

But the nanny couldn’t help smiling when she saw her young Master arrive in the garden and hug tenderly Lea, when she saw him caressing his cheek tenderly and kiss his lips. She looked away and her heart became tight. Maybe she should tell him…

But he was so young and hopped so much.

He deserved to dream…

The house was always filled with sound. Either it was joy or scream. It was almost impossible to have the slightest intimacy here. Proof? Amalia was preparing herself in the bathroom when she heard sound and then she saw her little brother slid in and grab the hairbrush. Though the strangest thing was the fact he was wearing one of the suit of their father. Lea was becoming very tall as the puberty hit and the said suit was, in fact, a little too tiny. His belly was slightly appearing and without boots he would have look ridicule.

She enrolled a towel around her body and closed her arms, her long blond hairs sliding along her back and dripping.

“Can I know what you’re doing?”

“Sure! I’ll propose!”

“Propose?” she replied, frowning.

“Yup!” He turned toward her. “I’m gonna ask Isa’s hand! And I bet he’s gonna say yes! He already said so anyway.”

“But he was just a child…” Amalia pointed out.

“But he still loves me,” Lea smiled.

“And we all supposed he was smart,” she sighed with a smirk.

“Eeeeeeeeeh!!”

“Come on! I’ll help you to be prettier for your proposal.”

“Thank you!!”

Lea was excited like never and when she approached him to brush his hair and tied them, she noticed he had taken a tiny box and was checking he had _the_ ring. It was very simple silver ring but she also knew that Lea only worked two hours per day and that he gave most of the munnies he earned to their parents so to have this, it had been hard. He certainly stopped to eat too much ice cream… Not that it was that bad.

But…

She held back a sigh, just making sure her brother would be absolutely cute. Cuter than usually!!!

Lea did his best, really. With the little munnies he still had, he bought a bouquet of flowers and he would certainly have brought something for the parents if he could have. But he couldn’t… he could just have the ring, those flowers, his undying love and some courage…

He was really excited when he knocked at the door.

Soon, the old nanny of his lover would arrive and in less than thirty minutes, he would kiss his fiancé.

Well…

He will, right?

He didn’t think that Isa would say ‘no’? Now… Now, he was afraid. Could he?

No… No, certainly not!

But…

When the door opened, he had a little jump and smiled to a thin man with tiny googles.

“Oh, hello, Sir! I’m coming to see Isa, Sir!”

The man observed his outfit, the flowers and he even noticed the tiny box coming out from his pants. He let out a slight groan coming from his tight lips and he entered the house, closing the door.

Lea hesitated.

Should he come and insist?

He knew Isa’s parents weren’t that easy to live with. It wasn’t a surprise Isa passed his days to work. And it was really rare for them to see each other because, not only he had stopped to go to school because they hadn’t the money for but also because Isa’s family thought it was a very bad atmosphere and that it keep disturb their son. It had been more than five years since Isa left his house except for going in the garden with him now. And still… Sometimes, they would even be sure it wasn’t more than five or ten minutes.

Lea approached the door to knock the door.

His fist was still raised when the said door opened on Isa’s father who looked him with the sharpest look Lea never received.

And he lived in the part of the World or you could be stab if you dared go out with food.

“Come inside, young man,” he said.

Lea nodded and entered in the house. He could see Isa’s head peaking from the highest stairs, Isa seeming to lean on a barrier, and he smiled him. Which the father didn’t miss.

“Go back to study, Isa!” he commanded with a severe tone.

Isa moved back without the slightest word.

“Come,” the man said.

He made him walk through the gigantic house until the living room and when they arrived there, he sat next to his wife who was doing accountant work for the household. While she could have let that for the servant, it was very important and so she preferred to keep an eye on that.

Lea approached the sofa in front of them.

“No,” the father said with a cold tone. “What do you want, showing a suit you can’t afford, flowers you found in your sad side and with… Would you dare show in my house with a ring? For my son?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir! I want to ask him to marry me!”

“I see,” he replied.

“It’s indecent to ask his hand rather than asked us if we’re willing to let you have our son,” the mother said.

“Oh… I didn’t know… So… uh, Sir, Ma’am, can I, pleaaaaaase, marry your son? He’s the only one for me.”

“What will you offer him?” the man asked.

Lea was surprised but he still smiled.

“My love!!”

He saw a frown in the parents.

“Well… I’m young but I swear I’ll do my best for him! I’m working to have a bit of money already, we will have a house and perhaps…”

“What about the dowry?” Selene, the mother, asked with a piercing glare.

“The… what?” Lea asked.

“The dowry. You’re not expecting us to give you money to have Isa. We know how you are…”

“No. I don’t want money… just to make Isa happy.”

“With this train of life?” the man snickered. “You don’t really expect that. Your family has nothing to give us to remove our heir to us. _You _have nothing to give to Isa if not the love you’re claiming. However… what will you do the moment you will have nothing but dirt to eat? And you’re giving that to our son? NEVER!” he roared.

“But Sir… I…”

“I accepted you to disturb my son when you had just this vain flirt,” the man said, getting up and walking toward Lea, “but now you’re using him?!”

Lea moved back.

“I’m not using him! I love him! I always said I’ll marry one day.”

“You were lying all along,” the father replied, walking toward him. “You will never marry him. Leave my house and never talk to my son again. I will never let you approach him. Never.”

“But…”

Lea felt the tears in his eyes as he kept moving back, the man walking to him.

“I love him…”

“He’s not for you. Disappear.”

Lea wanted to talk about the apprenticeship at Ansem’s castle but he kept quiet because, at least, he would be able to see him. He cherished this opportunity but he couldn’t hold back his tears because he was afraid. Because he didn’t want to lose he loved. Because Isa was all his life…

“But…”

“GET OUT!!”

The man was roaring like a wolf and Lea jumped of fear, he moved back and stammered.

He stepped outside of the living room and turned to ran away and leave the way too big mansion.

He glanced at the door of the garden. He could run there, scream Isa’s name and he would catch him, they would run away together. They would be happy.

But…

What if he really was about to destroy his whole life?

Isa was a Noble.

When his parents would die, he would have to be the Intendant of Radiant Garden and Ansem had no heir… it was more likely that he had to rules the whole World. He would stain his future. And someone as smart as him wouldn’t be with someone like… him.

He just entered his head between his shoulders, feeling so little suddenly, and walked down the street, fighting not to cry.

“LEA!!!!”

He gasped and looked up to see Isa from a balcony there, whatever from what room.

“Isa… I…”

Lea looked down.

“Lea! I love you!” Isa screamed out, passing above the tiny barrier.

Lea’s heart was beating so strongly in his chest. He couldn’t help but smile and, on the same time, was extremely afraid. Isa was approaching from a little roof.

“MASTER ISA!!”

Two servants arrived and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Lea’s heart ceased to beat.

He was too afraid.

“STOP IT!! JUST STOP!!”

“Lea!!”

“Isa! I’m… I love you! One day!” he swore. “One day!”

He smiled as much as he could and prayed that, from where he was, Isa could only saw his wide smile and not his tears.


	2. Negotiation

In front of the old oven, that only worked if you really tried to make it work, Amicia Sinclair was doing the food. Soup. Like often. At this point, it wasn’t exactly a soup anymore just… a lot of water with a bit of old vegetables to give it taste. And, at a few pace from here, the old table made with a lot of recycled things. The life was hard here, the table wasn’t even big, you had to sit on the floor to eat but… they didn’t have to find chairs, at least. They had rooms, they had bathroom but all the things they had were barely correct for someone to eat here…

And on the table, there were only five plates.

Either they had broke again something or…

“You know, when I told you to sell one of the children so we would have less to give food to, it was a joke!”

Amicia jumped when she heard this voice and then she ran to her husband, throwing herself at his neck. He hugged her back, smiling.

It has been so long since she saw him… She enjoyed a little his embrace she craved for then sighed…

“It’s Lea. He doesn’t eat since three days and he said nothing to me…”

He said they had enough problems like that and he didn’t want to bother. But she knew there was so much more and she wanted to help and do her best for her son but… There, she hoped her husband could do something. Yes, Reno had already a lot of problems too but Lea saw his father so little, he could just say so because he needed to talk with someone who wouldn’t stay and judge him anyway.

Lea always said he didn’t want to be forgotten but as a mother, she knew, he would love that people forgot some of things he did… or said.

And there was something else… Lea was just like his father.

Who could trick him enough to make him confess his sadness but Reno himself?

“I’m gonna deal with that, darling.”

Reno kissed his wife on the lips.

Lea was really alone in his bedroom. Normally he was supposed to be with his older brother but this one was outside. So he was just alone, crying on his bed on the floor. A mattress telling him he wasn’t good for Isa. He would never be good enough for Isa. He could never gave him what he deserved…

“Lea?”

Lea got up with surprise, he looked up at his father, wiping the tears, and at his mother just being him. She had his younger brother in his arms. As far away as he remembered, he always had seen his mother with a child in her arms, pregnant or… both…

“Daddy, you’re back?” he forced himself to smile between his tears.

“Yup!!” Reno approached his son and sat on the mattress with him. “How you’re doing? Mommy said it’s not that good?”

Lea made a face since he couldn’t move back. He glanced again at his mother. He said nothing to her because he didn’t want to disturb and, anyway, it was better than she had less mouth to feed. He couldn’t say anything in front of her… but could he continue saying nothing?

A few days ago, he was ready to run away but it would have been for Isa. It would have been worthy.

But now?

Now, it would only create pain.

And yet…

He felt a hand in his hairs, those being ruffled with energy.

“Ya don’t have to but ya can tell your daddy or your mommy what’s wrong! That’s nothing we can’t actually bear!” he said. He passed his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Nothing you can’t actually bear! You’re stronger than anything, baby boy!”

“But I wanna die!”

“Lea!” Amicia protested.

Lea looked down, his eyes being filled with tears again.

Amicia pressed her lips together, annoyed, rocking her youngest son. Maybe that’s why she shouldn’t be there…

“What’s happening, baby boy? I’m sure a nice kiss of your darling would…”

“THEY DON’T WANT ME TO SEE HIM AGAIN!!!!” he cut short, bursting in cries. “And they’re right!”

In his mother’s arms, his little brother started to cry. Reno made a face, he will never miss an opportunity to put his foot in, uh…

“Keep calm, Lea. Why would they be right?”

“I’m not good enough for him!! He’s meant to be someone and I’m nothing!!”

“Don’t say that!” Reno protested. “You have a big heart and you’re always cheering up everybody no matter what.”

“But that’s not _enough_, daddy…” Lea curled up in his father’s arms. “If things continue like that, he will be the ruler of Radiant Garden and he can’t be with someone…” He wanted to say ‘like us’ but instead he whispered out: “…like me.”

“Don’t be stupid!” Reno hugged him. “Your darling would come out better off if he’s with you!”

“_They_ say so!” Lea protested. He sniffed. “They asked for dowry, asked what I had to give to Isa…”

Reno could only see when his son looked toward the little furniture when he had put the ring in its box.

“A dowry? Why would they want a dowry?” Amicia asked. “They’re the wealthiest family of Radiant Garden!”

Lea nodded. “They said we’ll act like that?”

“Like how?” Reno asked.

“Like _that_. They said we just want Isa’s family’s money…”

Amicia frowned and approached him, putting the young Tolia in her husband’s arms. She caressed tenderly Lea’s cheek.

“I don’t care about their money. And we all know if it was only that, Isa would have given anything you could sell. You’re not unworthy. They’re the one being unworthy and not deserving you.”

“You’re saying that because you’re my mom,” Lea sighed softly.

She got up and smiled to him. It wasn’t the smile of a mom anymore but the smirk of a confident woman who was ready to beat ass.

“Come with me and take that ring,” she said.

“Mooooom?!”

“Come!!!” she said.

Reno got up, still holding the young baby, and he took the hand of his son to help him to get up too.

“You think you’re not worthy of your darling? You must have this from because, damn, I don’t know how I could be worthy of your mamma!”

“Daaaaddyyyyyy!!” Lea blushed, his freckles appearing as he looked down.

Reno laughed and brought him to the box so they could follow Amicia. He didn’t saw her beat some asses often but this promised to be more than interesting!

He had stopped to fight. He couldn’t have enough strength to break the board they had put on the windows of his room and, most of the time, the door was closed. He was just locked in his room and he wasn’t even surprise…

Isa had thought about stopping eating but it felt wrong.

If he continued to eat, he could gather strength and do the correct thing at some point…

He was searching.

All the time.

They weren’t stupid and left him nothing but things to study. He would be locked but a smart locked child… He would become what they expected from him.

Or he would be the biggest deception they never had and they would pay.

If only…

If only he could do that.

Without Lea, he had no clue of what to do. No reasons to continue to step forward.

Lea didn’t come back.

His parents had shattered the only thing that made him full like a Human being… his love for the only one.

His only one.

He heard the bell rung in the big house and what he did? He studied…

He hated himself. Why was he even studying? He didn’t want to!!! At first, he thought it was to pass the time but honestly… it wasn’t for that…

The door opened and he turned the head to see his old nanny. She had her strange air, the one saying ‘I know something’.

“What is happening?” Isa asked.

Ansem? Changing his mind because another family was suddenly wealthier? Better for them? A birth?

“Your friend is here,” she said.

“Lea?”

Isa got up immediately and walked to the door without thinking a second.

“He’s here with his family.”

“His family?”

One second, Isa craved to see the face of his father when he’ll be in front of all the Sinclair but what he really wanted was to see Lea, see him, kiss his cheeks… hug him tenderly. He moved toward the door and the old woman smiled as she stepped back.

“Thank you,” he said.

Quickly, he left the room and climbed down the three stairs. Lea was entering with his family, looking quite uneasy. Isa had thrown away every ounce of Nobility and so he could throw _himself _on Lea as the butler was leading them to the living room. Isa never saw him more uneasy than before but he didn’t care.

“Lea!” he whispered out.

Lea hugged him back, his Heart beating so fast in chest.

“I missed you,” Lea muttered back, caressing one of the long lock along his face, brushing a cheek.

“I missed you too,” Isa replied. “I couldn’t live without you,” he added, in the lowest voice he could.

He wasn’t even sure Lea had heard it.

“Lady, Gentlemen, young Master?” the butler invited.

He threw a glare to his Master and then walked to the living room. As always, his Masters were there, Elvira doing the accounting and Buster being sure everything was completely under control as much in Ansem’s surrounding than in the realm itself. Ansem didn’t ruled much though he’d be happy to show his face very often. He had a lot to do: his experiments were the first things for him…

“Masters, my apologizes, I couldn’t…”

“_Isa_?!” the woman hiccupped when she saw her son.

And clenched to _which_ arm?

“Come here!” she said.

Isa’s fingers twitched around Lea’s arm. It was hard to resist to the laws his parents distilled to him. He just wanted to be with the one he loved. And he had to recognize… it was easier to resist when he was next to Lea. He moved. Moved toward Lea, begging for his parents not to ask him again because it was hard enough like that…

“Excuse me,” Amicia said.

She walked to the sofa and sat. Lea never saw his mother like that, she had old clothes torn and holed and yet, she looked imperial, like Isa’s mom.

“Can you bring some tea?” she asked to the butler.

“Can I…” he looked toward his Masters.

Lea was biting his lips hard not to laugh but it was really hard. Next to him, Isa was as shocked as his parents…

“Sir, do I…?” the butler asked.

“Why would I serve tea to people like you?” Isa’s dad asked.

“Well…” She moved her wrist to show a golden chain bracelet. “I think you’ll want to think again when you’ll see that, Sir Moon.”

Buster got up with a frown and approached her, hating to be next someone of her… condition. If it had been appropriate, he would have pinched his nose. But there, he just walked to her and lowered. Sooner he would look at her bracelet, sooner she will leave and her son will never again touch his son. If locking him in his room wasn’t enough, he’d find something else.

But he froze as he saw the Sun on the chain. The Sun of Corona…

A real sign of royalty.

“It’s impossible… You can’t be… You have stolen that!!”

“No, Sir Moon. I’m a Princess.”

“You can’t…”

The man looked toward Lea, his clothes so common, his clothes covered by dirt and this baby in Reno’s arms… again another one. Those people couldn’t…

“If I may, I’d really like some tea for my family.”

“Tea for…”

The butler didn’t even wait for his Master to tell him so and dashed to the kitchen, stammering some compliments.

“Moooom, you rocks!!” Lea said.

“Told ya, your momma was the best,” Reno smiled, the baby sleeping in his arms.

Amicia smiled to her husband and her son. Seeing her baby happier, pressing his hand over Isa’s hand, it was everything she needed. No need for food when her child could be happy. Even Isa seemed relieved, which could only be good.

“I can’t believe you,” the man said. “A Princess? That… How is it…”

“Possible? Radiant Garden knows about the others Worlds, isn’t it? In this case, you wouldn’t surprise if I told you I’m from Corona, a realm that used to be linked to this one. I’m the Sister of the one who is King today. But when the Worlds have been torn apart… I’d end up here and my brother stayed there.”

The butler arrived and installed everything for the tea.

“I don’t ask you to believe me but to accept the facts.”

There was her first name on the bracelet.

Though, she could have stolen the both… However, Buster couldn’t push back the facts. She was acting like a Princess, a future Queen… you couldn’t fake this.

“Do you know what this mean?” Amicia said with a smile.

“Wha…” he gasped while spitting the word.

Buster quickly looked as his wife, aghast, then at Lea still next to Isa. He wanted to yell to him to step aside but…

“Lea is a Prince?!” he lost his voice.

“He is,” Amicia smiled.

“I’m what?” Lea whispered.

Reno let out a chuckle and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Ya see, I told ya I wasn’t worthy of your mom! But let’s say it’s your darling who doesn’t worthy ya now!”

Buster and Elvira where talking there. And you could guess their discussion was especially ‘very well, he’s a prince, however he still has no money.’ and others things like that.

Isa was clenching his hand over Lea’s one, his arm still around his. He was totally moved by those news. By the hope of, perhaps, being allowed to marry him?

The butler brought what remained of the tea set and he let the rose, apple and other little herbs soak in the pot.

“It’s almost ready, Madame.”

“Thank you,” she smiled.

Buster turned toward his son. “Very well, we accept the wedding if only your son accept to have a proper education. Which we will gave him. He will have to leave your dirty home,” he said.

Isa knew how much Lea was attached to his family…

“You don’t have to do th…”

“Isa… It always has been what I wanted. Being with you for the rest of my life…” he said, smiling softly. “Will you do me the honor to marry me,” he asked, brushing his cheek.

Buster didn’t seem to be really happy of this, of this way to ask his son’s hand.

Isa was melting because he just wanted Lea. And Lea was like that.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Lea kissed him tenderly and grabbed the box to open it. Inside of it, there was a very thin silver ring with a little moon on it and just next to it a red jewel… and this was the most beautiful ring Isa never saw. No too expensive ring his mom and father had could challenge this one… 

And he smiled even more when the ring was slid along his finger.

He didn’t doubt Lea was his happiness and what could break it?


	3. I love you anyway

Looking the ceiling, Saïx couldn’t sleep. He could never sleep anyway… With the dim light of the World That Never Was, he could see the only luxury he allowed himself once the job done, a ring.

“Lea… are you asleep?” he asked, turning toward him.

“Always,” Axel groaned.

“And you’re talking while being asleep?” Saïx smirked slightly.

“I can do anything I want,” the Assassin replied.

And he tucked out his tongue at him, opening just one eye to watch him. Saïx stared him back, still with this smirk, as the dim light was lighting their face, just enough for them to feel intimate, the only one in the World… In the Worlds.

“What did you want?”

“It’s about the children.”

“Roxas and Xion? I love ‘em! Xion is so cute and Roxas… ah!! Wanna make him smile, the poor is…”

“You shouldn’t get attached to them. You’re just losing sight of our intent.”

“What?”

“You’re looking toward the wrong direction, they’re disturbing you and this would only make you lose time and get you upset.”

“What?” Axel said, pressing on his elbow to raise up. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Xion is just a puppet and it will disappear as soon as we don’t need her anymore. And Roxas will vanish into Sora as soon as we will be able to have him.”

“Yeah, I know Xemnas want to have Sora but we have Roxas. That’s gonna be fine and I don’t forgot our goal.”

“What is it, then?” Saïx asked, looking him right in the eyes.

“Taking our revenge and having back a Heart,” Axel replied. “I didn’t forget. I can’t forget what he has done to us. And can’t forget other people are in our situation. They need help and someone they could reach. We could take care of them.”

“They will _vanish,_ Lea! This is entirely fake! They will use you, imply you, tug on your absent feelings and you will be sad. Give up!”

“You’re making me sad, Saïx…” he replied.

“I am…” he whispered. “I am trying to protect you. From them, from yourself, from vain emotions.”

“I know you’re pretty good at showin’ no emotions but ya think I’ll turn my back to someone else?! I’m not like that! Maybe I don’t have a Heart but I won’t stay here lookin’ people sufferin’. Ya understand?”

“I am doing the same thing.”

“No. You’re being an asshole here, Saïx.” He sat on the bed. “They need help! It’s not just you and me anymore. Is _this_ the matter?”

“You are doing a mistake, Lea. Believe me or not but you are doing one.”

“So I will do it. But you… will you stay by my side while I’m doing it or not?”

“I will. But I will fight every day not to let you drown into this non-sense,” Saïx warned. “If I had to…”

“The man I love used to help others, no matter what,” Axel cut short.

“The man you love would have done everything as long as it was for you. As long as it was to protect you and make you happy. You may hate me right now but I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re fooling yourself!” Axel replied before laying and showing his back to him. “Have a good night,” he groaned.

Saïx didn’t have a Heart but it broke at this moment…

He hated when it was like that. He didn’t care who was right or wrong, but he hated when they were angry at each other. He hated when there was this atmosphere between them…

“I love you,” he said.

“I know,” Axel replied.

Perhaps he was the one who got too far or perhaps they will just continue to not find an agreement on this. In a few days, it will be forgotten…

He turned on the other side and closed his eyes, though he didn’t want to sleep.

And then… he felt a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too,” he said. He pressed another kiss on his cheek. “Idiot… You know I won’t stop loving you,” he added, hugging him tightly.

It felt immediately warmer and, here, having his eyes closed was relieving.

“Perhaps…”

He didn’t want to tell him how much he was afraid to losing him. But he was happy to be between his arms.

Saïx had made no promise. Maybe he would be seen as the purest asshole by the one he loved, and by everybody to be fair, but he still wanted to protect Axel from himself. He wanted to protect him from those moments meant to disappear… Roxas and Xion would vanish and Axel could never let this out of his memories and he will always crave for this lost friendship. He had to do something.

Protecting Axel was his motto.

Protecting him from Xemnas, from the Darkness and from himself…

He listened to everybody no matter what except for this. He would give his life rather than risking Axel’s… Hence why he always assured himself that no mission could strike him down. But… Axel was strong, there were really little risk for him to die in a mission. No matter what it was…

And for the current case… if he couldn’t persuade Axel that he was walking on the wrong path, he would destroy the path in front of him.

He knew it was bad.

He knew it was wrong…

He didn’t push back Axel’s friends out of jealousy. He didn’t push back Axel’s friends because he couldn’t bear him having friends. He didn’t like share him because he was his whole life but he could do it. For the love of Axel.

But…

At this point, he wondered if he was doing the right thing or not…

Maybe he should let Axel doing those mistakes, suffering… But he couldn’t. He had to make a choice… seeming to be the bad one, maybe even filling his chest with Darkness, and protect Axel or just let go and being unable to be there for Axel the day where everything would disappear under his feet…

Their feet.

He was doing the best he could…

And time flew. Even if Saïx was doing his best to protect his lover from this ephemeral friendship, he was failing.

Failing in every way.

Not only he couldn’t protect Axel from the sentiment he wasn’t supposed to have but he was also putting distance between them. Sometimes, the night, the bed was feeling so cold because he couldn’t snuggle in his arms, Axel wasn’t in the mood to give him more than a ‘I love you’ to prove him that the past still meant for him…

Saïx accepted his mistakes.

But he didn’t accept the suffer he was seeing within Axel.

The part of Xehanort within him forced him to remember Xion and, at least, Axel forgot her but when Roxas couldn’t remember him, his pain had been multiplied. An old pain and a new one merging in something incredibly hard. Even harder because, sometimes, Axel would sit on the edge of the bed and mutter ‘I don’t recognize you’.

Who had changed between them?

Axel because he was moving away, transforming thanks to a new friendship, or him because he showed behavior he would never have showed before?

Or both.

They knew each other since they were just little child and it was hard to see the changes within someone sometimes.

Saïx still thought at this dream they shared together. Today, he was wearing the sign of that forbidden dream. They always had wished they would marry each other. Before, his father and his rank was the problem, the biggest obstacle and now the fact they had no Hearts… the fact they belonged to Xemnas…

Xemnas who had threatened Axel once again…

According to their boss, either he was bringing back the Wielder of the Keyblade or…

“Saïx?”

Saïx looked up toward Xemnas at the threshold of his door. The Second-in-Command stopped looking the discreet ring on his finger and got up, sliding his hand in his back while bowing slightly in front of him.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Sora is awakened.”

Saïx froze at those words.

“What…do you mean?” he asked.

“Please, don’t play it dumb. You know what I’m expecting from you right now.”

“Well…”

The man approached him and grabbed his hands, sliding his fingers on the ring to make it slid. But Saïx immediately closed his hand to prevent it to be removed.

“You’re trying to protect things that don’t exist. You have no feelings and he’s nothing but a barrier to your aim. You will never have a Heart if Axel remains alive. Hence the reason I want you to kill him. To protect Kingdom Hearts.”

Saïx shivered, closing even more his fist.

If Axel, if Lea, wasn’t there anymore, he didn’t care if they had Kingdom Hearts or not…

A Heart without Axel would be worthless…

“I know he made a mistake however, we need his competency to face the future. You wanted Thirteen members and we’re only seven now, we can’t lose another one. Axel is more attached to those vain feelings than I am… I can press him to come back. We will turn Sora into a Nobody again.”

“You seem to be sure of yourself,” Xemnas replied. “What is your guarantee?”

Saïx didn’t reply.

“Well… if you don’t bring him back, I’ll see what will happen. You seem to be really sure of yourself, after all,” he muttered with a sweet tone, pressing his fingers on the ring.

It has nothing really sweet there…

“Find him. Uses your charm to drag him home,” the boss added with a colder tone.

Saïx moved back, tugging in his hand with rage. Darkness were surrounding him and he it swallowed him to spit him right in Hollow Bastion. It was the World they had grew in and he knew it would the first place Axel would go in if he was pushed back from Twilight Town by any threat. Axel was too emotional…

He closed his eyes to search for the Darkness he knew so much… Those darkness he was so impregnate with.

Finding them, he used another Corridor of Darkness to reach them. Reach _him_.

“Lea!” he let out at the moment he arrived in front of him.

Axel shoved someone behind his back.

Naminé.

Saïx frowned then looked him.

“What is happening?” he asked.

“I’m glad you’re here. Why Xemnas send you, exactly? Transform me into a Dusk?”

Saïx opened his mouth to reply ‘bring you back home’ but he didn’t doubt Xemnas’ plans were more treacherous. Of course he wanted to transform him into a Dusk. He could replace any member of the Organization and didn’t have cared much for the death of those who had been previous friends to him…

“Probably.”

“Sure is. I’m leaving.”

“You’re… You are what?” Saïx asked.

“I’m leaving. Bye bye, adios, I’m going to another World. There is nothing else for me there anyway.”

Saïx blinked and watched him in the eyes, opening his lips to whisper ‘me’ but instead…

“Don’t leave me,” he said.

Axel let go on Naminé and approached him to slide his hands on his cheeks, caressing them before pressing a kiss on the center of the scar across his face.

“Of course, I’m not leaving you. Come with us! Nothing else remain for you there? A Heart? I don’t believe we will have a part of Kingdom Hearts. We’re just stupid pawns!”

“We need a Heart.”

“We don’t. We remember what we felt for each other, right? We love each other? We can all get the fuck away from here and have a new life!”

Saïx’s hands were shaking. He was doing his best to not shake himself but he was on the edge. His fingers passed on Axel’s chest.

He couldn’t live without him. He was the one shining his way, whatever the horror they had done. He was his reason to pursue and to wait for a stupid dream seeming so unreal anyway… From the first day he saw him, he knew his life wasn’t a quest of different dreams you had to fulfill to still fight and pursue and win a game that everybody lost anyway… His life was a person.

His life was Lea.

His life was Axel.

And if he followed him, Xemnas would find him because of the Recusant’s Sigil. Because he had a part of him running in his whole body.

He leaned over him and kissed him.

They had kissed a million times in a million of different situation but this was the most wet kiss they had shared. The worst kisses… and when you couldn’t put your Heart in, kissing wasn’t that good… Yet, here, Axel could feel how much Saïx’s Heart, Isa’s Heart, was in… and it was the worst kiss ever. Because he felt his pain, because he felt his shivers and the salt of his tears were rolling between their lips. He hugged him to comfort him but Saïx’s shivered even more.

Axel couldn’t remember the number of time he had seen him cry and he had memorized everything about Saïx because he was the only one.

Saïx hiccupped, pressing his forehead against his, his hands on his cheeks, his thumbs brushing the skin. His Mind was yelling to him, begging for him to say ‘don’t go, don’t leave me’.

“Go… Leave…” he said.

“Saï… Isa?”

“Leave,” Saïx begged. “If you believe in this love you have for me, leave… Don’t come back. You deserve better than this…”

“What are you saying… You’re my only one,” Axel replied, hugging him more, caressing his cheek, letting the long blue hair roll around his fingers. “We are meant to be together… Forever. Nothing can tear us apart, right? One day, I’ll marry…”

“No!” Saïx said firmly. “Leave. Go. Don’t come back!”

“I love you,” Axel whispered.

Saïx kissed him. “I love you. Got it memorized?”

Axel pressed his forehead against his.

“Forever. You’re my everything.”

“You’re my Heart…” Saïx whispered. He paced backward, Darkness grabbing him. “Stay safe…”

Axel held out his hand to try to reach him, even if this was stupid, his fingers brushed his and… he saw the ring shine one last time through the Darkness before never seeing him again…


	4. Coming Back

“Isa? … Isa?”

His head was heavy, unbelievably heavy…

“Isa!!!” a happy voice spurt out.

And then a weigh on him, so quick that his head hit the floor and he groaned.

“Ah! Sorry!! I’m so happy you’re here! You’re back!!”

Isa blinked, trying to see with his view blurred. He heard his Heart hammering in his chest when he saw Lea. His fingers twitched and he brushed the cheek sparkle with a thousand of soft freckles… He always said it was because of the kisses of an Angels and with time, he just pretended his skin was keeping the memories of every of his kisses…

“Lea?”

“Yay!! It’s me! It’s you!”

Isa felt a kiss on his lips and he still was a bit in the blur but gave him a tender look. He just tried to understand everything. His last memories were him dying in Lea’s arms. If he couldn’t come back, dying there what was he really wished though he knew it was horrible for the one he loved. But there… there he was next to Lea. Lea crying while landing kiss on his skin.

“Lea, you’re hugging me too tight,” Isa said.

“Sorry!”

It was hard for Lea but he let go on him. He was just so afraid to see him vanish. Since one year, it seemed to be their fate. But Isa was there… just there, within his reach.

“You’re doing okay? You need anything?”

“I’m fine, Lea… Just a bit…” His eyes moved in the room as he tried to fix his attention, find back his marks, and he froze seeing Xion and Roxas, both waiting next to the door. “… lost.”

“It’s going to be okay. Take your time. I’ll bring you water and…”

Isa grabbed his cheeks, seeing the red marking the line around his eyes but also the dark circle. And if it was only that… Lea was absolutely beautiful. Not just because he loved him more than anything in the World but because he had his hair tied backward. And what about the clothes that were absolutely unusual for him. No more outfits you would quickly put on or the eternal Organization coat. Not, this was a nice and classy pant with a jacket… though this one couldn’t hide it the t-shirt had a big Chocobo on it…

“How many time?”

“What?”

“How much time it took for my body to be recompleted?”

Lea didn’t reply, looking down. He could have reply but he was afraid to do it on the other hand. Because it would obviously hurt one of them. Or both of them…

“One year.”

“Roxas!” Lea protested at him.

“Almost one year,” Xion rectified, her hands clenched around her pink dress adorned with flowers.

“Al…most one year?” Isa replied.

“Yeah…”

“We were about to go to Corona when Ienzo called,” Roxas pointed out.

His voice was quite bittersweet.

It wasn’t a surprise that Lea would want to reach his family if he could. He wanted to matter for so many people and the events had let him more alone than before. Isa was truly not surprised. But now, seeing Roxas with a straight pants and a shirt, and Xion so pretty, without talking about Lea… it sure meant something.

One year… it was long.

“You… you’re going to a wedding?” Isa asked.

“The wedding is over since three months,” Roxas replied. “You would have loved it.”

“Who… Who it is?”

“Eugene! He’s nice! A bit poser but nice. And he got really along with Rapunzel!!” Xion said.

“Rapunzel? Why?”

“It’s his wife,” Lea said. “Better them to get really along together, or I would have to kick some ass and I’m too busy lately,” he joked.

“Rapunzel it’s… what?” Isa asked, confused.

“He kissed you, dumbass, Lea is really still into you! You can tell since he cries every night for you!”

“Roxas stop that!” Lea blushed.

“What?! I’m helping!” he smiled, making Xion giggle a little.

“Yeah, he never stop talk about you!” she said.

“Stop that! You two!” he said, his cheeks trying to be as red as his hairs.

And reached that color when he felt lips against his and heard a tender ‘I love you’ swirl in the air. He pressed his forehead against his and kissed him softly.

“We were about to leave but… maybe you can join? We can grab some clothes at your place and… leave and then… you can install yourself at home?” Lea offered.

Isa’s Heart was singing at this idea. They always dreamed to have a home and they never ever got it…

They could have a home…

But there was a little problem he didn’t want to tell to Lea. A problem he could see in the look of Roxas, mostly. The weight of his mistakes. He had hurt the teenagers, they would be in right to hate him and he deeply believed they really hate him. He had been mean to them. To protect Axel. And while he was sure he didn’t do that wrong, seeing the events they had to fight against, he knew he really did badly.

Will they only accept them in this journey?

In _their _home?

“If Roxas and Xion agree, I agree too,” he replied.

“Nice,” Roxas said.

Bittersweet?

He was putting the possible sorrow of Lea on them?

Isa couldn’t step back now but he did a mistake, again.

“More we are, funnier it is, right?” Xion smiled.

“Nice! So we go get your stuff and we go to Corona with the Gummi ship!”

“If I may… I prefer not to have to go to my parent’s… You know them, if they can believe I’m dead, it’s perfect.”

“Got it. It’d been age since I didn’t sneak in your room,” Lea smiled. “You take care of them, okay?”

“Me?”

Lea pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Yes, you! We’re leaving just after!” He blew him a kiss then moved backward and left the place.

From here, Isa’s house wasn’t so far away…

Isa glanced to the teenagers. And felt something in his guts…

Pushing the door open, Xion entered and extended her arm with a smile.

“Tadaaaaam, it’s our place! Axel will be there soon.”

“Yes…” Isa felt uncomfortable. “Where is Lea’s room?”

“Aren’t you supposed to take care of us?” Roxas asked.

“Is it what you want?” he replied.

They looked at each other with opposed feelings. Xion cleared her throat with a soft smile.

“It’s upstairs, at right. Don’t worry, we can easily take care of ourselves! Axel is always afraid!”

Isa just nodded before moving away and going to Lea’s room.

This place was immediately more welcoming. It was warm and garish, just like Lea. The bed was undone and there was a slight stuffy smell so Isa just came to the windows to open them, wishing his lover won’t hate him for that.

He supposed no.

One year…

It wasn’t abnormal he had needed so many time. His body had a parasite within him, Xehanort’s remnant… Without it, it could becoming what it was at the beginning however… one year. One year was just horrible. How could he had left Lea alone for so long? He hated himself… It wasn’t his fault and yet, he thought it was…

He leaned over the windowsill and looked outside… strangely, nothing had changed…

“You didn’t stay with the kiddos?”

Isa jumped, hearing the voice, and he turned toward Lea who smiled to him, a fair amount of clothes in his arms.

“I see you’re already saving my room from my own dumbness! But don’t worry, it stayed alive one year!”

“I’m sorry Lea. For the times, for my mistakes or for not staying… with the “kiddos”. I couldn’t… I don’t think it’s correct to force them to be around me when they can avoid it.”

“You say you’re sorry for your mistakes… But were they?” he asked.

Isa frowned.

Lea came to his bed, completely done, the blankets perfectly tugged, and put down the clothes.

“Of course. I made you suffer. And them. I kept the distance between us… I wanted to protect you, however, I’m conscious I made you suffer.”

“Yeah. And I know I have been a dick too. I could have come see you, I could have beg for you to stay with me? I could have saved you in other way than letting you die! Maybe you fucked up but I fucked up too. With you and with them. They forgave me and I’m sure they will be able to see how awesome you are!”

Isa let out a sound of disdain.

“I doubt of that.”

“They fucked up too,” Lea said. “We were all thinking about our own interest, what we wanted and nothing more. We thought we had to act like that because we had no Heart and we had Heart… We just believed the wrong words… I know you since forever. You saw me fuck up more often than ever…” Lea let out a sigh. “Give yourself a chance. You weren’t wrong on everything. And I kept talking about you to them, they know you are not the Monster you were showing to them. Everything will change from now on.”

Isa approached him and took his hand.

“I’m still sorry. I made you suffer. I can’t excuse myself for that.”

“I excuse you for that and I will love you as you deserve it, no matter how much you will hate you. I’ve so much love for you anyway. I’ll show you how awesome you are,” he swore, caressing his cheek.

He slid a hairclip in the blue hairs, and just with the sound, Isa knew it was this hairclip Lea offered him when they were kid. It has a Bunny on it…


	5. Flowers

Corona was a beautiful world.

As beautiful as Radiant Garden… or maybe more beautiful because the nature was calling you. You could run everywhere and never stop being amazed by the beauty of what the World could give to you.

Obviously, letting two children in such atmosphere promised you to see them running all over, trying to climb a mountain because they had seen flowers on a little sill above a tree, or coming on their kness to see what was in this hole. Just roots or animals? Xion, more than Roxas, was still obsessed with her collection of sea shells and it would only grow but maybe she could get interested with something else here. Honestly, the stones were just beautiful.

Isa had showed doubt, still having the rules deeply indocrinate within him… Wasn’t it bad to arrive late at Rapunzel’s Birthday? You could guess, if Lea was invited, she knew he was her cousin and so wantes to see him? But Lea said it was okay… they had time, Rapunzel expected people to have fun and the most important pat was for tonight? What Isa could do except believing him and walking next to him.

He must admit it was quite strange to see Lea like that. He kept an eye over Xion and Roxas like a father and he seemed a bit more… mature.

Isa wished he could talk with him and ask him a million of different things, know what he felt, taking care of teenagers as children and not as friends. And how did he managed to pursue while one year? Did he really cried because of him? What was his job? What was his routine? What was his dreams now? Was he sure he still loved him?

He watched him in silence as they walked, approaching a large area of calm water.

If only he could break the ice, he did nothing since he had put on those clothes he had already when he was seventeen years old. He felt just a little too tight in this designer jacket and pant but it was okay. He just wished he could find the words and make everything become like before… but before… what?

What should he try to reach? The only thing he managed to do was to press Lea to come around the big town, hence the reason they ended not so far away from the Feast thought it was still the nature and the children could play. But the teenagers seemed to want big adventure, without any risks as before. Maybe, he should have try to just fit? Say nothing, smile and comply… He was good for that.

Suddenly, Xion yelled.

Lea, who was looking Isa’s face under the warm light, and Isa himself both turned their head toward Xion. Her pink dress was now wet, drop shining over the petals of the fake flower adorning the chest in a Heart shape and in the off-shoulders thin strap holding everything in place.

“You’re gonna pay for it!” she screamed, happily, at Roxas.

And the second after, water splat in every sense, the two children laughing as their face, hairs and clothes got sprayed.

“Uh… Their clothes…” Isa said. “Don’t you think they should stop?” he asked to Lea.

Which walked toward them. “Come on, Xion, Roxas!” He approached the water as they looked toward them. A huge amount of water bounced in the air and fell over the teenager in a harsh and dense rain. “That’s how you do!”

Isa pressed his hand over his face while, in an unique and quick glance, Roxas and Xion switched their target. Water flew and hit Lea’s, making him as wet as them, if not even more.

The three of them laughed, splashing sound accompanying them as strange but soft echoes.

“Isa!”

On the shore, the freshly reconstructed Human got a little jump, not expecting to be called like that.

“Come help me!”

“Help you?” Isa repeated, lost.

A wave splashed on Lea, making him spat water. On the teenagers. Who replied with even more water.

“They’re trying to murder me! Do something!” Lea said. “Aaaaaaah!!” he added tragically.

And fell in the water.

Isa slid down the zipper of his jacket, knowing how much it was expensive and habits died hard, and fold it, putting it on a rock not really dirty before coming toward them.

“Ya wanna take your revenge?” Roxas asked with a smirk.

“That was the plan,” he said, walking toward them.

Lea raised up in the water, just in case. He loved Isa and wanted to believe he wouldn’t hurt those he loved, even if he had ressent against them. But who knows. He didn’t want the children to lose the little confidence he managed to gave them as the days passed. Three Hundred fifty and eight days exactly, in fact…

But suddenly, water splashed him and he hiccuped it.

Just there, in front of him, he had his two kiddos and the love of his life teaming up to splash him.

“Oh! Oh! I see!! I SEE!!! It’s going to be war then!!” he warned.

And has he said this, he sprayed water on them, forcing them to reply to it. They were three against one but he wasn’t the kind to let the situation split out his hands. He dodged a spray of water and counterattacked.

Only a few minutes was necessary for all of their clothes being completely and totally wet. Not talking about Lea’s hair being more straight than he would never be or Isa’s one. Especially because while the reconstruction of his body, they seemed to have take even more length.

In fact, Lea was able to know when he was launching himself in a lost battle.

This was a really lost battle.

But he could switch the tendency.

He jumped on them and hrabbed them to make them fell in the water, the biggest of the splash casting a soft rain over them.

As they were all in the water, Roxas jumped on his feet and pushed Lea over Isa. When the man fell on his lover, he let out a little laugh, blushing as Isa was trying to smile to him. He moved his hands, caressing his cheeks but Lea was the one who kissed him tenderly, not taking care about the water soaking them all.

Having this blessing feeling while they were kissing, having their Heart beating the same harmony, it was what they craved for since so long…

They lips couldn’t do anything than finding each other, finding their skin though there was a salty taste. Lea loved eating sweet-salt treats but there wa snothing better than the feeling to kiss this skin sparkled with sea water. And so, he didn’t miss the occasion to kiss the X-scar as if he could made him disappear. Isa looked him, caressing softly his nape, his fingers being catch by the red locks. But he didn’t care, landing a kiss on his skin, his throat, as soon as he had the occasion.

“I’ve a bit of munnies left, do you want me to reserve you an inn?!”

Isa blushed when he heard Roxas’ voice and he pushed back Lea, clearing his throat. Lea got up and grabbed his hands to help him got up so they could go to the shore. Xion throw a shy smile to them. Especially to Isa.

“Let’s dry those clothes!” Lea said. “I saw a field up there, could be nice to be there while the clothes dry?” he offered.

“Yeah!! Xion! The last up there pay ice cream for everybody!” Roxas shouted before running.

Or did he started to run before the end of his sentence because…

“You’re cheating!” Xion yelled as she ran after him, water sprinkling around.

Isa looked at them, wringing his hairs, then to Lea. Steam was moving from him and Isa could easilu guess he was raising his own heat to dry faster.

“You’re doing good with them.”

“Ah? Thank you! I didn’t have the choice. It was like… adapt or they’ll die so, oops, I adapted.”

Isa smiled very slightly.

“They look happy.”

“I think they are,” he said before ajusting Isa’s hairpin in his still wet mane. Though, he hugged him to disperse more steam in the air. “I hope you’ll be happy soon too.”

Isa pressed his hand on his, brushing his finger. “I’m happy with you.”

Lea smiled and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“I’m happy with you too. Thank you for coming back!”

Isa kissed the inside of Lea’s palm with a tender smile. Lea passed his other arm around him and he lead him with the others. He needed to be sure everything was okay with them. Honestly, he believed if something had to happen, the one wanting to annoy them would be the one in trouble but… he had to be sure his babies would be okay.

He walked up with Isa and if the hill was really steep, it wasn’t that difficult, especially with such company. And, suddenly, it was easier to talk. Not necesseraly to important things but just talking… discovering what Lea did with the children, talking about what future can hold for them… talking as they did for years because being with the other and never running off subject of discussion was a soft part of the love…

When they arrived, Xion and Roxas were already playing, running after each other, trying to catch the other and if it was absolutely adorable to see, this beautiful scenery was helped by the landscape. It was as if a rainbow had rained its colors on this endless flower field. Wherever you looked, it was an eruption of pastels colors wore by flowers in every shape. The Sun was beaming in the petals sparkled by the droplets of water coming from the children and a million of rainbows were appearing for them.

“You’re here!”

Xion dashed toward Lea and jumped at his waist, hugging him. He smiled and ruffled her hairs.

“You’re here too!” he said, bumping his finger on her nose. “I’ve something for you!”

“For me?”

Isa moved away from Lea, letting them room.

“Look!”

Lea slid his hand in his pocket and took out a bunch of shiny seashells.

“Ooooooooh!!!” Xion let out with a little squeak.

She looked them with stars in her eyes, loving the shape and the colors. She certainly could have pick them up by herself but they were even more precious now that it was coming from Lea.

“Thank you, daddy!!!!” she said, before hugging him.

Isa almost chocked out. While it was normal he didn’t expect that but… Lea seemed so happy. He could only smile.

“Roxas, look!”

Xion didn’t let go on Lea, just moving her hand to her brother so he could come see the shiny seashells.

“That’s so neat! They will look great for your collection.”

“They will!! I need the best place for them!”

“Sure you need it! But every of your seashells got the best place until now,” Lea laughed.

“True! It’s thank to you!” she smiled.

Lea tried to be a good father, to be strict when it was needed but joyful and supportive most of the time, offering treat and saying ‘congratulation’ each time they come back with neat grades but he couldn’t prevent himself to pamper them with presents. He had the money for it and he didn’t want them to crave too much. So Roxas had skateboard and struggle’s staff and Xion had boxes and boxes for her seashells. She had tried to have a poney, though, and still hadn’t got the chance to make him yield. Even when her and Roxas found one abandonned poney. Strangely, that day, he almost accepted them to have a kitten if that could let them forget the poney they loved already so much.

Fortunately, Lea didn’t have to adopt a poney, though he agreed of the fact if he could travel on a horse, that would be awesome.

Eh, maybe he would ask his cousine if the children could play with Maximus? They were her kind of nephews after all! And they get along with her the day of the wedding.

That was one of those things he wanted to tell Isa. He would love to hear those stories. But if they were meant to pass the eternity together, and of course they will, he had time for it.

Glancing on the side, Roxas saw Isa looking the flowers, his fingers brushing the petals, and while Xion was talking to Lea, who helped her to dry a little faster, he approached him. A smile appeared in his lips when he saw the man pick up a red flower and roll the stem around his fingers.

Not any finger…

The one that didn’t have any ring since the day he died as a Nobody… The ghost feeling on the ring around his finger was awful because if he knew Lea loved him, it was as if he had broken the most important promise of his life.

“How many time do you plan to stay with us?” Roxas asked, landing next to him.

Isa turned his face toward him.

“As long as possible…”

Isa stopped himself from saying ‘if you agree’ because he was afraid Roxas push him back. He would be in his right, thought… This was possibly wrong of doing that but if he didn’t let the possibility to Roxas, he could stay with Lea? Lea accepted him and he was so glad for that but if he was pushed away from him…

“I see,” Roxas replied with a smile. “I know what you did for us, for Xion and I, I mean, and maybe even for Axel? I’m gonna say you something…”

“I know,” Isa cut short thought it was out of politess. “If I hurt Xion or Lea, I will regret it.”

“Obviously,” Roxas said back.

A sound echoed and both looked to the side and saw Lea, Xion on his back, who just took a picture with his Gummiphone.

“Oops! I didn’t want to disturb you! But you were so cute!”

“I think he heard absolutely nothing,” Roxas let out in a low voice.

Isa replied with a slight smile, because honestly that was what he preferred, and heard another sound.

“Are you done?” he asked.

“Noooo!!! It’s the perfect light and the perfect subject!”

With his phone he took a picture of him and Xion.

“With a s!!” he added. “This place is absolutely beautiful!!! Let me take a lot of pics please! I want to have y’all just with me as soon as I want it!” he said.

This soft statement looked quite bittersweet to Isa but he did his best to just smile so Lea could have a lot of pictures and keep his Heart warm.

“Wait! I can turn the pics even more awesome!” Xion said.

She jumped on the floor and let herself roll in the flowers before picking them up. As Lea was taking more and more pictures, and Isa swore it was the same again and again because he didn’t move, Xion started to do beautiful crown. A red for Isa, a blue for Lea and a pink for Roxas while she was going for something whiter for her.

While she was doing it, Lea had a lot of occasion to do awesome pictures. Either when Roxas asked Isa what kind of flowers was one or else or when Isa picked up the flowers Xion asked him. But his favorite one where just Isa. Every little things he could do what a blessing for his Gummiphone.

Xion just had put the red crown flower on Isa’s head, who was quite stiff when she did but let her do anyway, when he grabbed Lea’s wrist.

“Come,” he said. “I’ve an idea for a good photo for you,” he said. And he sealed those words with a kiss.

It would have been a beautiful photography, of course, but Lea was too busy enjoying the kiss to take it.

“Hmmm… we will have to kiss again if we want to succeed this pic’!” he smiled.

“I’m sure you did it on purpose,” Isa snickered.

“I swear I’m innocent!! Buuut I’m always up for more kisses!” he laughed.

Isa kissed him quickly, still a bit uneasy in public, even if it was his boyfriend… children.

“Give me that!” Roxas said.

He got up and grabbed the Gummiphone to take the pic himself. Isa was grateful but he didn’t say it, mostly because he received another tender kiss and just a few second, he allowed himself to enjoy it. Just a few second before pushing him back, though offering him a slight smile.

“So… uh… you wanted to know what was that?” he asked to Roxas, moving his finger toward a steem covered by tiny fluffy seed.

Roxas let out a laugh. “Yay, I totally know that’s a dandelion but if ya wanna breath you can also just hit him in the calf!” he snickered.

He picked up the dandelion to give it to Isa. Which mechanically thanked him.

The area was filled with so different flower you wouldn’t even expect next to each other. In fact, the dandelions all came from a little slope, just next to them and this one was a little one trying to reach this field so colored. When the dandelions were still yellow, it must be absolutely pretty to see them but… Isa blew on the little seed, making them fly in the so colored field.

A smile appeared in his lips.

“It’s beautiful…” he whispered in front of this freedom flying in the breeze.

“It is!” Xion said as she placed Roxas’ crown on his head.

Roxas who just nodded and accepted the present.

Lea jumped on his feet and summoned his Keyblade.

“Lea?”

The second after, he casted a spell and seeds flew around, spreading in the air in all directions like a floral constellation.

Xion let out a laugh and looked them all, blowing on the seed trying to fall on them, Roxas himself had to move so back but was clearly pleased too. And Isa was wearing the most beautiful smile Lea had seen on his face since way too long.

He would never thank enough the magic of the Keyblade. Wielding it was worth it.

Just for that.


	6. Birbs and Bunnies

Children were children.

They were all dry and could have headed to the feast, in peculiar because it was starting to be late and you could eat some delicious tiny apple-tarte at the Capital… but children were children and they had started to run after butterflies.

Now, Lea couldn’t tell which one had started and if it wasn’t some kind of strange plan? But it was summer and the Sun won’t set before five or six hours. None of them were hungry. They had time…

As they moved out from the field of flowers, they found a place with lot of slopes and hollows. This looked the best place to throw a very intimate party and play various games. They could easily go on a hide and seek for example.

Xion glanced at Isa who tried to arrange his hairs, once again. That forced bath hadn’t been the best thing for him, his hairs weren’t a natural mess like Lea’s mane that was turning in those so knew spikes by their own, and with this new length he wasn’t used of, it was even harder.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yes? Why?”

She felt like suspicion in his tone and she gave him a slight smile, letting out a ‘nothing’. She bit her lower lips and glanced over the paradise of plays. Maybe Lea and Isa were too old for this?

Maybe she could try something less loud and could invite him?

Or she could pick up more flowers? He still had his crown, and Lea’s one. Even Roxas gave him his at some point…

They could maybe bond over this…

Maybe.

She pinched her lips, searching for another flower to try to break the ice. Even if she hesitated… he was talking with Lea after all. They weren’t sharing the most intelligent or interesting discussion but it was certainly precious to them.

But she noticed something…

She glanced again at Isa then to the tiny hills covered with grass and flowers visited by butterflies and others insects. She crouched almost behind the hill where roots were coming out, menacing to make fall people not taking care. And then, she looked again to Isa.

“Isa?” she called as low as possible. But loud enough for him to hear?

Isa looked toward her, his fingers brushing Lea’s wrist.

“Yes?” he said.

“Can you come?” she called.

Isa frowned slowly but moved away from Lea and walked to Xion who still was crouched.

“Come quiet, please,” she said.

He walked slower and crouched next to her.

“Look,” she whispered, showing something.

Something fluffy with a pompon and big ears. They were three and grey and absolutely adorable.

Three bunnies.

“Oh…”

“Lea never stopped talking about you. He said you loved rabbits and so I thought… you’d be happy to see them.”

“I am,” he replied. “Thank you, Xion.”

She smiled slightly, still a bit embarrassed next to him.

Isa held out his hand… but not toward the bunnies. Toward her.

“May I?” he said.

“Y… Yes?”

She expected to have her hair ruffled as Lea would do it but instead, her hairs were slightly pushed back and she heard the sound of a clip. She, there, noticed that Isa didn’t have his hairpin anymore. She had it.

“You… You’re sure?” she said.

He nodded.

“I have made a lot of mistakes by the past and you had to pay the price. My apologizes for that. I needed to thank you. Thank you and Roxas. You took care of Lea…”

“He took care of us too!” she said with a smile.

She took his hand, pressing it softly between her hands before moving it toward the bunnies. They didn’t move but sniffed them with perplexity in their tiny eyes. Thanks to Xion, Isa’s fingers brushed the fluffy fur and he smiled.

“Thank you,” he said to her.

“Thank _you_,” she replied, approaching him slightly.

“What are you doing, Roxas?” Lea called.

They both switched their attention to the teenager who was climbing on a very abrupt hill. Isa frowned but Xion let out a laugh.

“He never stops,” she said.

As she said those words, they could see Roxas calling little birds, singing softly to call them. The animals replied to it. They looked like chickadees with colorful feathers.

“He always wants to impress!” Xion smiled.

She caressed one of the bunnies and the three looked her back.

“Does that work?” Isa asked.

“Sometimes!” she laughed. “He’s doing his best!”

And right now, he really was. The birds had flew on him, called by his voice, and he was trying to walk out, pacing slowly, his arms spread so he could keep his equilibrium. He had the mouth slightly open, the tongue almost out as he was focusing.

He jumped on a little peak of earth and stopped to move, being sure the birds won’t move away. He was about to say ‘I’m coming!’ but decided to say nothing… especially because he could sense he was about to lose those birds. And everybody was watching him.

Beautiful!

He jumped again and almost fell but steadied himself and jumped again. He approached the edge of a slope and let himself slide along the dry earth. He even continued to walk on a root as the bunnies were offering their trust to them, one of them climbing on Isa’s lap. There was something quite relaxing coming from him.

Roxas jumped on the floor and let out a cuss slid out of his lips as he stopped himself in the grass.

The birds moved their tiny wings and one of them even let out an angry little sound but they didn’t move away anyway.

Roxas let out a sigh and came to Xion and Isa. He knelt next to them and the birds flew away… but on them.

Lea smiled and took out his Gummiphone for another picture. It has to be this one on his screen. This joy, his two babies with the one he loved so much, flowers in the blue hairs, a flowery ring around his fingers… and those bunnies and birds with them, making them laugh as the little song was coming from the beaks.

Sure he didn’t want anything else than this happiness for those so dear to his Heart.

A cold breeze was rolling around. Lea was napping next to them and Xion smiled as she spread flower on him. In his hairs but also on his skin.

Next to them, Roxas was doing his homework because he was always too late for this. Olette kept saying to him to do it but he preferred laughing with Hayner rather than doing it. And also kicking Seifer’s ass, which was less in his friend’s taste because it still was her boyfriend and she had to deal with him when he was crying on her. Being next to Isa, Roxas could ask him a bit of help.

And, in fact, he stretched himself. He had a couple of stuff to do again but it could wait.

As he stretched, some birds flew away as long with a bunny.

“Hm… oops?” he said, looking toward Isa.

Which realized, despise the soft atmosphere between all of them, they were still quite afraid of him. While he understood it, it was painful…

“It’s nothing, Roxas.”

“Thank you.” He looked slightly down. “I’ve something for you, in fact,” he said.

“For me?”

“Yes… Well…” He shoved his hand in his pocket. “I took it at home. It always had been yours, in fact…” He held out a discrete ring with a little jewel and a moon on it. “Sora gave it to me… you lost it when you died.”

Isa took it with emotion. He couldn’t even hide it…

“You have it…”

“I thought you’d be happy to have it.”

“I am,” Isa replied with a nod. “Thank you very much, Roxas. How can…”

He opened his arms.

“Why not with a hug?” he smiled widely.

“Me… hugging you?” Isa repeated out of confusion.

“Yes, of course!”

Isa was surprised but he slid his ring at his finger and hugged him. With a strange but soft tenderness…

“Thank you!” Roxas smiled.

“You’re welcome…” Isa forced a smile back.

Roxas glanced at Lea, still napping, then laid over his sister, whispering at her ear. She let out a petal with surprise and then smiled.

“Sure!” she said. “Axel?! Axel?!” she called with joy.

“Hm?” he groaned.

“Can we go to the feast? Can we? Can we?”

“Hm… yeah,” he replied, stretching with a yawn. “Hmrph…” he groaned.

He tried to have back all his focus and rose up. Xion got up immediately and jumped on his back. He almost fell but let out a light laugh, swirling on himself to make her laugh. And it worked. She clenched on him as much as she could and laughed purely and simply.

Roxas got up and held out his arms.

Lea put down Xion with delicacy and grabbed Roxas to give him the same treatment.

The butterflies, other bugs, birds and even bunnies ran away when they heard this but it was honestly worth it to see the children so joyful. Honestly, Isa regretted how he had treated them… With his influence toward Xemnas, he could have made them happier instead of making them all suffer. Maybe they could have live and be happy instead of all of this…

Roxas and Xion were still laughing and Isa held out his hand to his lover.

“You want me to throw you on Cloud Nine?” Lea smiled.

Isa smirked. “Don’t you dare, idiot,” he said, moving slightly his fingers.

At this moment, Lea could see the ring shone in the sunlight and he smiled, grabbing his hand to help him get up. He pressed his lips on his fingers before bringing him, them, with him. The Capital wasn’t that far away but they still could enjoy the beautiful landscapes. Sliding down that big slope covered with flowers, seeing fishes jumping in the sea. And as they walked across the big bridge, they could hear the feast, the music swirling around and giving the vibes to everybody to dance or anything.

Well… almost everybody because, honestly, Isa just wanted to move away from this. And Lea… he just saw Rapunzel waving to him. He then pressed a kiss on Isa’s cheek quickly.

“I’m coming back! Can you take care of them, my Love?” Lea asked, gesturing toward the children.

They loved Rapunzel and Eugene, and also Maximus and Pascal, being used to see them. Pretty often. But he also noticed they wanted to play. And Isa was doing pretty good with them. That could help them to bond even more.

He blew them a kiss and walked to Rapunzel who threw herself on his neck to greet him.

She was very tactile, because of so many years being trap in a tower, and each time she get the occasion to see someone, she always showed her love. On this, Lea and her were glad to have find each other.

“So, you…” Isa started.

“Can we play with them?” Xion asked, showed a group of children and teenager.

They were painting on the floor, giving as much colors to the town as the hill covered with flowers. And though there are so many children excited and coloring, there was still room to add more and more drawing filling the endless streets rolling around the whole Capital. Chalk sticks were let for everybody to use it and so, as soon as Isa nodded, the teenagers dashed to the chalks and started to pain, talking with animation about what they could do. They wanted to do things reminding them something unique. Special…

And so, they started to draw rabbits, birds and flowers. A cute reminder of that special day. Of that family that was forming when they didn’t expect him. Lea was so sad lately… They never thought Isa would come back, never thought Lea would be truly happy again. Never thought they would accept Isa that easily. They didn’t totally forget the problems and tense between them but they wanted to see the good in him, the good Lea had talked again and again, making them crave for the comeback of someone they would have wanted to see stay in his grave otherwise…

They were afraid of his judgement, especially Xion to be honest, but his slight smile as they were showing him their drawings meant so much for him.

If Lea would have been here, the man would have asked him to take the drawing in picture so they could keep that forever but he wasn’t there. It started to be a long time by the way… and he was out of view.

“Do you know where is Lea?” Isa asked to the children, giving the blue chalk to Xion for her to slide a last touch of color.

“Maybe he ran away,” Roxas smiled.

Isa frowned, his lips twitching slightly. His eyes rolled in the area.

“Just kidding, I’m going to see!” Roxas said.

He glanced at Xion who gave him a look. They still had something planned…

Roxas left the big Grand-Place and from here, he ran and searched after anyone he would know. The Royal Family, perhaps… Even though if they came often, they didn’t know much people…

He walked around and started to ask to everybody if they had seen Lea. Hopefully, the man had a physic special enough not to be mistaken. He just needed to ask a couple of people before finding the place where they were selling the lanterns. Lea was there, sat on the floor with two lanterns and paint.

“Dad?!” he called.

“Yup?” Lea said, looking up at him.

“There is the feast there! You don’t want to come?”

“I will!! I’m doing this first! You and Xion want lantern too?”

“I think we’re fine but we want to see you at the feast!!”

“I’m coming! I’m doing that!”

Roxas leaned over his shoulder and saw he was painting on the lanterns. He was just on the first one and it was pretty shaky. Hard to know what he was trying to do.

“Don’t you want a bit of help?”

“I’m good,” he replied. “It’s for Isa!!”

“But don’t you want share time with him?” Roxas insisted.

“Hm… I wanna! But I’m doing this!!”

“He will get bored…”

“You’re right…” Lea bit his lower lips. “Rap’?” he asked.

Rapunzel ran to him with a big smile, Pascal on her shoulder. “Yes?”

“You busy?” he demanded.

“Yes and no. Why do you need me?”

“Can you go with Roxas and Xion and Isa?” he asked. “You know so well the town!”

“Sure! And I’m happy to meet the one you love!” she said. “And to pass time with Roxas and Xion!” she added with a large smile.

“Thank!!”

Rapunzel leaned in and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Lea was doubly happy because she will be able to talk with Isa. She often talked about her sad experience, closed in her tower, because it was something eating her, seventeen years and half to be alone and between the hands of the one supposed to take care of her… Isa could talk about that to her. He saw more people than her but it has been hurt by those things too. He saw it. He saw how easy Xemnas had control over him…

If they could both grow over this…

“You’re sure you don’t want me to help you?” Roxas insisted, having Rapunzel hand in his.

“Yeah! I’ll do it myself! Go, go, have fun!”

“Okay…”

Roxas let out a sigh. But what could he do? He just followed Rapunzel to come back with Xion and to the big party.

After a long moment, it was her who joined him and smiled when she arrived nearby. He had done with one of the lantern but still had the second one to deal with.

“Daddy!” she said, approaching him with a smile.

“Hey, Princess!” he replied. “How you doing? Is it fun?”

She nodded and leaned slightly, her hands in her back, looking what he was doing.

“This is stunning!” she said.

“Thank!”

“Do you need help with it?” she offered.

Lea let out the hand and ruffled her hairs because he knew how much she was good at crafting and she would do something absolutely neat. But… it would look less precious if he didn’t do it by himself…

“Thank you, Xion but I prefer you to have fun.”

“We have less fun when you’re here!” she said.

He pointed out his brush to her. “You know what?”

“No?”

“I know Roxas and you love to the death and beyond and that you can’t wish for a better parent but something’s tellin’ me you two are preparing some shit. Right?”

“Me? Him? NEVER!!”

Lea smirked. “I hope for you it’s nothing illegal! You don’t want me to stop feeding you on ice cream?”

“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!” she said. “I swear it’s nothing!”

“So it’s _something_.”

“Crap,” she replied.

He took her in his arms, laughing with her. She hugged him back. He ruffled her hairs.

“Go with your bro’. I’m coming back as soon as possible!”

He wasn’t too worried because he knew Rapunzel was with them and Isa seemed to deal with them correctly. He thought, with such an atmosphere, it would be easier for them to bond if he wasn’t there now that he could have kept an eye on the whole situation and know there was no risk of murder behind his back…


	7. One day, I'll marry you

The Sun was setting, casting slight orange and reddish tone.

Lea was a bit annoyed to have been away from his family for so long… he didn’t know it would ask him so much time to do two drawing on lantern! Lantern he had to slid on his pocket and be sure they weren’t totally broken… But with a bit of fire, and perhaps a slight of magic, this would be perfect.

But there, he knew he had been away from his family for too long and he joined the party. The music was louder than earlier and dancing over the painting all over the floor was common. Color flew around and laughs joined them in a strange but pleasant concert. Light started to be fire on here and there.

“AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!”

Xion ran to him and grabbed his hands.

“Dance with me,” she said.

“Xion, I don’t dance,” he replied.

She gave her a look. Her famous puppy look.

“Xion…” he sighed.

“Please, please, please?”

“Okay but don’t cry if I step on your feet.”

“Don’t worry! I’m stronger than that!! I’m used to a clumsy daddy!”

He smiled and accepted her hands to swirl on the square with his darling daughter. She was laughing and swaying with him. They weren’t the best dancers but it was fun!

She glanced at Roxas and saw him at a few paces from them.

Rapunzel was more away, taking care of the lost children of the Town. They all loved her and it wasn’t surprising because she wasn’t that much different from them. She could understand them. She could provide what they needed and would always be sure they’re happy.

Xion brought Lea toward Roxas, swirling on herself and making him follow the lead. He was really not good for dancing though he seemed to have a lot of fun, and that was the important part, and so he let her do.

The music was loud and with lot of rhythm.

It was powerful and the joy was vibrating in the whole city. If joy could make tremble the wall, the earth would shake of happiness.

Xion made him swirl once again with a wide smile then let go on him. Lea let out a cuss, forgetting all the time the strength of his daughter.

“Aoutch!”

He just knocked someone and caught them before they may fall.

“Sorr…”

He was just aghast seeing a soft look under the orangish color of the sky but also a long blue mane shining with the light of the Moon starting to appear. A long mane braid and adorned with flowers in every color. Every touch of color brought more radiance to every inch of that person.

That very special person who had the power to make his Heart race with just a glare, just a tiny smile.

Just a breath.

“I… Isa… You’re… You… Woah… so p… so pretty…”

“You forgot how to talk?” Roxas asked, holding Isa’s hand.

When Isa saw the glare he threw to his sister, it was more than obvious that he had pushed him in there for one reason.

“Shut up,” Lea hissed between his lips.

“Xion helped me,” Isa said, to ease the atmosphere.

“With the girls!!” Xion added. “He has such pretty hairs! It was so fun!!”

She slid behind Isa’s back and pushed on it.

“Let’s dance! And by let’s dance I mean ‘you should dance’!”

Lea took Isa’s hand and paced backward to bring him in the square.

“Strange,” Xion smirked as Lea made swirl Isa, “I thought, Axel didn’t dance.”

“Isa said the same,” Roxas smiled.

They get used to call Lea “Axel” and never really stopped because Axel used to be someone good to them and he loved them. For Isa, in contrary, using his real name seemed to be better so they could just forget. Give to Isa that chance.

Roxas rose his fist and Xion bumped it with a smile, looking their daddy smiling like never as he was dancing with… their stepfather. It was so precious to see him make swirl Isa, to see their face approaching each other, their lips almost brushing, their smile shining more than any light around and their eyes never letting go on each other.

Yawning for the fifth time, Roxas stretched himself. It was getting late and they had moved a lot so it was hard to stay awake. And each time he yawned, Xion fought not to yawn neither but she seemed a bit tired too.

And for Isa, it has been a hard day too. He went back to life, he had to face all of this… It was hard.

“Perhaps we should go to sleep?” Isa said, as low as possible.

“We want to see the lanterns by ourselves!” Roxas said, having heard.

He could remember the feeling when he was in Sora’s Heart but he needed more. He needed to see them fly in the sky for real. Especially because this night was soft, without cloud and the stars were shining as much as they could. The Moon itself was reverberating in the water and it promised to be such a beautiful spectacle…

“Yeah! They’ll go to sleep when it will be offer! It shouldn’t be long anymore,” he said.

They had been invited in the Royal Court to see it but he decided to come by the Ocean because it was more beautiful to his opinion. And from what Rapunzel said.

He wanted the best for his family…

“Very well…” Isa said.

Roxas approached him and opened his arms. Isa was perplexed and opened slightly his. So, the teenager came stole him a hug and the second after, Isa had the two kids against him and his hands hesitated to touch their hairs. He was flattered and perturbed at once. Maybe they just wanted to lay on something… less tiring.

Probably.

He let them do, not daring to fully touch them. Having them breathing against him was strange. Unbelievably precious…

Seconds passed and even minutes… and suddenly, a little light in the away.

“Ooooooh!” Roxas and Xion let out in the same time.

Soon, the whole town started to shine and lanterns flew away, shining brighter than the stars and catching the attention of everybody.

They were shining in the dark mirror the ocean had become, peaceful to allow a more beautiful view to everybody. You could hear the enthusiasm everywhere and the teenagers moved away from the adults so they could approach the water and see the lanterns. They were thrilled and couldn’t help but being happy to see how they were taking different path all the time. It was… just what they expected the most!

One lantern moved slightly toward the water so Xion ran to it and pushed it up with excitation.

The others citizen smiled slightly.

It was common to see the children do that. For so long, it has been a sign of grief, the sorrow to know the Princess wouldn’t come back. Today, it was pure joy and seeing kids, no matter their age, playing around, was a pure relieve.

“Xion, Roxas?” Lea called.

“Yes?” Roxas asked, wanting to run with Xion.

The man showed Maximus at a few step from there, having a very cautious eye on the nephew of his best friend, the Princess.

“You’re taking care and you stay next to Max’, okay? Don’t stay out too long.”

“Promise!” Xion screamed out at him. “Come Roxas!” she called, seeing another lantern coming down.

“Promise?” Lea asked to Roxas.

“Promise!”

Lea sighed because they were already moving away. But Maximus puffed the chest and followed them. Smiling, Lea promised himself he would buy apples to the horse. A lot of apples.

“What are you doing?” Isa asked.

“I trust Maximus! And don’t tell me it’s a Horse. I used to have to trust a Mouse. My choice is already done!” Lea laughed. “And I’ve a surprise for you. Come, please.”

Isa nodded and followed him. He promised himself he would check on the children when they would come back in the castle were they had rooms. Lea was still a member of the royalty after all…

They walked toward the water and Isa was surprised, until Lea made him come in a boat. As soon as Isa was sat, Lea pushed his foot against the pontoon, making the tiny boat move away from the shore, and losing itself in that water seemed endless as sky and ocean replied to each other as an endless void. And yet reassuring.

Isa thought that Lea will never stop surprising him…

Light and warm came from the side as Isa was looking the Moon and so he looked down. His breath almost stopped when he saw two lanterns shining. Or maybe it was because of the soft smile he was offering to him. He could see the drawings on the thin paper and he knew how much Lea put his Heart in this.

“Why?” he whispered.

“Because I want everything to be perfect for you…”

“You’re perfect to me… If you’re here, it’s perfect,” he said.

Lea gave him the Moon shaped lantern with a tender smile.

“You don’t know how much I’m happy to be with you.”

Isa took his hand in his, pressing a kiss on the knuckles. The lanterns moved from their palms, flying with the others. Isa moved to come next to Lea, against him, laying his head on his shoulder, pressing his back against his chest… and keep his hand in his.

He could have looked the myriad of lanterns but he rather preferred to watch Lea. And Lea rather preferred to watch him, caressing his cheek tenderly.

“Lea… you remember, when we were kids, what you told to me?”

“I don’t know? I said so many shit to you back this time!” he laughed.

“One day, I’ll marry you,” Isa whispered.

Lea blushed. “I still believe it.”

“Could it be tomorrow?” Isa asked.

“Tomorrow?”

“I lived enough days without being your husband. Plus, I won’t anything to tear us apart.”

“Tomorrow seems to be the best day ever to become your husband. Today would have been more awesome but Rap’ would be sad so let’s say tomorrow!” He leaned over him. “But, in my head, I married you that day, when I was just a kiddo. Because you never stepped out of my Heart. I always loved you more than anything,” he muttered, pressing kisses on his face.

Isa caressed his cheeks, kissing him back as soon as he could.

“You always have been the only one to me,” he swore. “I’m yours. Forever.”

“I’m yours. Forever,” Lea muttered against his lips, kissing them softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been not only inspired by my mommas that I love so much but also... BY THIS AWESOME DRAWING!!! Please, look!! And be sure to send lot of love to @Lichtenstrange because she's awesome!!!!!  
https://twitter.com/LichtenStrange_/status/1148182750467203072


	8. Wedding

Outside, children were already celebrating and you could hear the soft sound of the jubilation. In the Castle, you could also hear everybody rummage around for things to be perfect. It wasn’t every day you would have to celebrate the wedding of the Prince. Well… one of the Lost Princes… This Realm wasn’t very good to keep their Royalty, you could tell it.

Knocks echoed against the door.

“Yeah?” Lea asked while sliding a Moon hairpin in his already tied back mane.

The door opened slightly and in the mirror, he could see Rapunzel jumping on place out of excitation. He smiled back to her and turned to take her in his arms.

“Are you excited?” she asked, hugging him back.

“Sure! I was waiting for this moment since I was five years old! Eh, perhaps before. When you see the man of your life, you know it!”

“Agreed!” she replied with a smile. “I’m happy you have found your loved one so young, and happy to know you’ll be with him. You deserve it!”

Lea didn’t know if it was courtesy or kindness since he didn’t have the chance to know his cousin since long. But he accepted. Who was he to refuse every mark of happiness? And he was thrilled!

So thrilled!

He couldn’t wait. The moment couldn’t come soon enough. He loved Isa since the very start and maybe he made mistakes, maybe they both made mistakes and sometimes would doubt about the love they shared since more than twenty years but in the end, love won.

And soon, everybody would know they were meant to end their live next to each other side. There weren’t more beautiful place in every World he could have visited anyway.

“Are you ready?”

“Are you thrilled?”

Isa’s face was perfectly blank, yet, his fingers were shaking as he slid flowers in the black locks.

“Yes,” he said, to both.

“This would be absolutely amazing!”

“Thank you, Xion,” he said, sliding another flower in her hairs.

Roxas was sat on the large windowsill and looking the celebrities being already organized.

“Do you know when it will start?” he wondered.

“No.”

Lea had said ‘they will come search you’ and more the time was moving, more he was wondering if his lover hadn’t just forgotten him at some point or changed his mind. Though he had left him with Xion and Roxas to change his mind and he wouldn’t abandon Xion and Roxas neither?

Why would he do that?

Isa tried to keep his ideas clear because such a stress wasn’t his kind and he was just mostly afraid to lose him again when all he wanted was to be with him every second of every day of every year. Of course, this couldn’t exactly happen like that but, at least, they could be together every night… every morning.

Isa slid another flower in Xion’s hair though she couldn’t have the same amount of flowers as him. Lea had told him once that he loved the look of the flowers on him and Isa had been heavy-handed on this to make him smile. In her light blue with red veils, Xion was also a beautiful flowers but now…

They glared at each other as if they had the same idea in the same time…

“Roxaaaaas?!” she smiled.

The door opened after a few knocks.

“Sir, are you ready?” the servant asked.

It was getting really late and, truth be told, hearing ‘are you ready’ was quite reassuring. Well… he supposed it was?

“Yes, thank you.”

“The Prince asked that you had your eyes blinded,” the employee explained.

Isa was perplexed.

“If it’s a trap, we gonna end him,” Roxas said.

“Yeah, safe guards braid protection!” Xion added.

“Well… I feel reassured,” Isa replied with a very light smile.

Honestly, he could have handle any danger alone but if that could make the teenager happy to become the safe guards braid protection, he had nothing against it.

He let the servant made him the blindfold and they lead him wherever Lea had planned the events. He could feel Xion and Roxas’ hand in each of his hand.

The breeze was fresh, almost cold and you could tell it was very late. The sound of the water was all around. Not exactly that surprising because the Capital of Corona was only surrounded with water. But Isa would say they were really next to the water. He could also heard Roxas and Xion being aghast. Coming from Lea, he was sure things would be absolutely amazing but there, the only thing he wanted, was to see his fiancé, his future husband and to kiss him as many times the decency would accept it.

“Sir… Welcome to your wedding,” the servant said.

The blindfold fell and Isa could see the Moon beam over the large lake, it shone on a million of tiny mirrors everywhere and wherever you looked, you were surrounded by moons.

Next the biggest one, reverberating in the water itself, there was the man of his life, the man even the craziest dreams couldn’t have offer to him…

Lea.

Decency told him he should walk peacefully along the aisle creating with beautiful blue and red flowers, a long white rug having been unrolled for this and the music asking him.

But he didn’t care about decency and he let go on the teenagers and just ran, literally ran, to Lea, jumping on his neck to kiss him tenderly. Lea was surprised, red like never, his freckles looking like a constellation with such a carnation and he hugged him back.

“I love you too,” Lea muttered.

“You never stop surprising me.”

“Well… I planned to catch you the _real_ Moon and offer it to you as a wedding present but I couldn’t! I tried! That’s the best I could have done!”

Isa wanted to stay serious but he couldn’t do anything else than giggling and look him happily with love making shine his eyes way more than the moon.

“I couldn’t be happier than by marrying you. My Heart is all yours. It always has been yours…”

“My Heart is yours too,” Lea said, kissing him softly, hugging him tightly.

Isa caressed his cheek, a smile on his lips.

And then, a rain of petals fell on them, all in different soft purple tone.

“Ah! Not nooooow!” Lea said.

“But you said you would be married after the kiss!” Xion said while Roxas threw flowers again.

“Yes but… not now! Isa got eager what do you want I’m perfect!”

Isa just softly smiled, looking him. He waited for him to stop talking so he could kiss him again.

“Now?” Xion asked.

Roxas threw petals.

“Not now!”

Isa kissed him again and Lea couldn’t help but laugh against his lips as he moved his hand to them to prevent them from sending more flowers. Not that this worked.

In the crowd, Eugene cleared his throat.

That was the moment Isa realized how crowded it was all around. At this moment, though surrounded by thousands and thousands people, friends include, the only thing, the only one, he could see was Lea. His only Light, the real Sun of his life.

“Ya still wanna marry me?” Lea smiled.

“Obviously.”

“Then, stop kiss me,” he said, taking his hand to bring him toward the altar. “Hm… okay, a last one.”

He kissed Isa, making him smile.

“Wait! Do no…”

A rain of flowers was already falling on them.

This only brought laugh among his family, his siblings and Rapunzel mostly. And still made dance a smile on Isa’s lips so… he couldn’t wish more.

They approached the water and their hands intertwined as the preacher welcomed them. He smiled to them and raised his hands.

“Dear friends and family, people of Corona and Radiant Garden, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of the Prince Lea of Corona and the Intendant Isa of Radiant Garden. As they just had showed it to us, we’re not here to witness a new union but something already here. Something created in the Heart of two loving people. Them who has provided love, support and tenderness since so long will soon pursue their lives at husband and husband…” He smiled tenderly to them. “When you love someone, especially since so long, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. Such is an impossibility and even a lie to pretend to. Love is fluidity, love grow! You, you were born together and together you shall be forevermore. Love one another, but make not a bond of your love; let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your soul. Sing and dance together but let each one of you be alone… Together, seek from within yourselves the serenity to accept the things you cannot change, the courage to change the things that you must and the wisdom to know the difference. Live each day, one day at a time, enjoying your time together. Find your happiness where you know being it already and may the death be the only thing scattering you apart…”

While he was talking, Isa and Lea could only stare each other, bathed with their love. They just couldn’t wait for more. For that ring sliding at each other finger, for that bond to be unbreakable. Not that they could be torn apart, life already proved so…

The preacher took a beautiful ribbon with a silver Sun in on side and a golden Moon in the other. He tied one hand of the future husbands together. One hand they could hold forever, or at least for the night in such a condition, and also pass the ring to their fingers without problems.

“Sir Isa?” the preacher invited.

“Thank you,” he said to him. “Lea, I never intended to live a life where you wouldn’t be there, today, I’m not here to prove it to you but to the World. I would have married you on a rock lost in the Storm because you’re the only one I need… Well, I grandly accept your babies, too,” he added with a little smile.

“Yeeeeeees,” Xion let out while Roxas smiled.

“If you accept my flaws and my mistakes, I would follow you, wherever you’d go.”

“I love you as you are Isa. If you’re crazy enough to accept _my_ mistakes, my flaws and my presence, gosh, I can’t way to become old with you. You always have been the one. Never doubted. Sorry for when I screwed up things. I wanted you to have everything because you’re my everything. I would marry you every day, if I could.” He leaned slightly in. “But I’m afraid having a Storm would be a little hard.”

Isa smiled even more and fought the need to kiss him. He wasn’t lovey-dovey but here, he wanted hang on him and never let him go…

“The rings?” the preacher asked.

Rapunzel got the honor to bring Lea’s ring and she hugged him tightly while doing it.

“You’re doing awesomely,” she said with softness.

“Thanks!” he replied in a low voice.

Xion was the one approaching Isa and giving him the ring, a jewel intertwining tightly a thin red branch and a blue one and, on the top, a Moon snuggling inside a Sun. She smiled and kissed Isa’s cheek before pacing back.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,” Lea swore, holding tightly his hand. “Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. I will light your way into Darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”

Isa nodded slightly and smiled when the ring slid on his finger.

He brought the hand to his mouth to kiss it softly.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine.” He closed his lips, hesitating to the words coming. But Lea watched him with such confidence. With such love… “I will light your way into Darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”

“I’m already your,” Lea smiled.

And even more when the ring slid to his finger.

“Now, by the power vested in me by the Kings of Corona, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband,” the preacher invited.

They didn’t need more to kiss each other with all the passion they have for each other. The crowd applauded and cheered, mostly Rapunzel, Lea’s close family and the two teenagers they had kind of adopted with Isa.

Though they had forgot the World, lost in their love for each other.

Though… Lea could notice _one_ thing… He pressed his forehead against Isa’s and kissed the scar before looking toward the teenagers.

“No flowers?”

“Eh…” Xion said.

“No more flowers,” Roxas noted before throwing on them the last petals.

Lea and Isa intertwined their fingers as they were laughing, more or less strongly, to this. Though, Isa opened his free hands, welcoming them for a hug bathed in the love they have for each other.


End file.
